This is a resubmission for The University of Puerto Rico Comprehensive Cancer Center (UPRCCC) and The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) Partnership for Excellence in Research Grant, which addresses comments and recommendations from the 1) summary statement, 2) NCI Site Visit, and 3) IAC and PSC Committees. Areas strengthened in this application include: leadership, communication, committee oversight, evaluation, career development and mentorship. Funds granted in this award will be used to: 1) support 3 full projects in cancer biology and prevention and 1 pilot project in epidemiology, 2) enhance existing collaborations and establish new collaborations, 3) increase faculty/trainee participation in the training program, 4) expand efforts in our Outreach Program to impact a larger audience, and 5) fortify and stabilize the infrastructure developing at the UPRCCC. Research grants included target 1) developing new cancer imaging techniques, 2) regulating RNA in eukaryotic cells, 3) reducing cancer risk through combined alcohol and tobacco treatment and 4) assessing the role of insulin resistance syndrome as a risk factor for endometrial cancer. The Outreach Program, which was added into the original grant mid-year 3, has been expanded to include cancer related to tobacco, as well as breast, cervical and HPV. The Training Program has also been expanded in scope to impact more faculty and trainees through a comprehensive career development and mentorship training program. The original grant (2002) was awarded to establish a comprehensive long-term mutually beneficial relationship to target and eradicate cancer health disparities. The two short term objectives of the original application were met: 1) develop independent cancer research investigators and 2) establish a strong working relationship based on mutual benefit, identified strengths and reciprocity. The 3rd long-term objective of the Partnership is to regain NCI-designation for the UPRCCC. Thus far, the Partnership has set the foundation for a dynamic collaboration dedicated to enhancing each partner's strengths and eliminating each partner's weaknesses. The Partnership has also served as the catalyst for two major laws passed in Puerto Rico, one of which resulted in the allocation of funding for establishing the infrastructure and recruiting top notch faculty to the UPRCCC. As of 2008, the Partnership is far from reaching its long-range goal of regaining NCI-designation for the UPRCCC. Funding for the U54 resubmission is critical to maintain the momentum of the Partnership's joint efforts in Cancer Research, Training and Outreach.